


out loud

by skylinesandrevenge



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Muteness, Past Sexual Assault, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinesandrevenge/pseuds/skylinesandrevenge
Summary: Frank iero can't speak. no one knows why, but they don't bother with it. There's no use.But then a stange boy moves to town. He dresses head-to-toe in black and generally keeps to himself. They both live extremely different lives, but when the two boys find each other, they find that they aren't so different after all.(mentions of suicide, sexual assault, domestic violence and drugs)





	1. Genius Boy

(trigger warning: physical and psychological abuse)

Frank Iero was unknown. Invisible. No one ever gave him a second glance. No one talked to him. But it's not like he would speak back. The words just wouldn't come out.

Each day was the same, over and over, it repeated itself. Frank got to school, sat down, and kept to himself. He got avoided when he walked through the halls. People took different routes to class to avoid seeing him. But Frank didn't care. He really wasn't much of a people-person anyway. And he was used to it. Each day was the same.

But one particularly crisp day in mid-November, things changed quickly. It started in first period English class. 

Frank entered the classroom about five minutes early. He was always early, never late. He made his way to the back of the class, like he always did. He was sandwiched between two juniors, Ryan and Sam. Ryan was a ridiculous stoner, and Sam was a girl with shaved black hair and more piercings than she had friends. They were cool, though. They kept to themselves just like Frank, and they didn't seem to care that he was a freshman. And they actually treated him like a person

Frank had been taking advanced classes since second grade, when they found out that he could read 10th grade level books. He was dubbed "Genius Boy", and had been known as ever since. 

The clock ticked slowly to 7:57, and the late bell rang. Sam slid into her seat and nodded, saying "hello". Frank waved, and stared at his lap and patiently waited for class to begin. 

"Alright, class," Frank's favorite teacher, Mr. Walker said, and Frank instantly looked up. "Today, we'll be welcoming a new student to our school. This is...?" 

"Hey, uh, I'm Gerard Way." The boy said. He had stark white skin, and dark rings under his eyes. He wore tattered black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black long-sleeved shirt and a black beanie, which covered his dark waves. 

"Can you tell us about yourself?" Mr. Walker said, smiling and staring at the new boy.

"Um, I moved here from Ohio with my stepdad and little brother, Mikey. He's in 7th grade. I like art and music. That's about it. I'm not really interesting."

"Okay, cool. There's a seat open above Frank back there, if you wanna sit there. Frank, you won't bite, will you?"

Frank shook his head, blushing intensely as Gerard strolled to the back of the class, taking his sweet time. His golden eyes fixed on Frank and he sat down in his seat. He eventually turned around, and Frank could actually breathe again. 

Gerard quickly turned around again, and held out a hand for Frank to shake. "Hey, I'm Gerard. You are...?"

Frank stared at Sam, pleadingly. 

"That's Frank. He's not an asshole, he just doesn't speak." 

Gerard nodded. "Ah, I see. Well, Frank, I hope to get to know you somehow. You seem really cool."

Frank forced a grin, and looked up to see Mr. Walker staring at the back of the class. 

"Frank, Sam, Gerard, please pay attention. I don't want to have to give you guys detention." 

Frank felt an intense blush spread acrossed his cheeks. If he got detention, his mom would be so pissed at him. He focused intensely on the board for the rest of the period.

After school, Frank walked home in the cold. He shoved his slender hands as far as they would go in his pockets, and tried to keep as warm as possible. He would normally get a ride home from his mom, but she told him that as long as he had a B in pre-calculus, he would have to walk home. 

Eventually, Frank reached his house and darted up to the front steps. He tried to open the door, and it was locked. He didn't have a key, so he began to beat agressively on the front door of the house.

About ten minutes of repeated pounding on the front door, his mom cracked it open slightly.

"Goddamn, you're such a needy little failure, aren't you? You're the cumshot that I should've swallowed." 

Frank nodded softly.

"You want me to let you in, don't you?" She slurred, stumbling against the doorframe. She'd been drinking.

Frank nodded again. 

"Well, too fuckin' bad. Failures stay outside. It's not even that cold. Only fifty degrees."

It was twenty-two degrees.

"You'll be fine."

The door was slammed in his face.

Frank sat on the front porch for about an hour, hoping she would change her mind and let him inside. It began to get dark, and she still hadn't opened the door. 

Frank eventually gave up, and decided to try and find a place to stay.

His first thought was Sam, but then he remember that her parents weren't too keen on having boys spend the night. 

He thought about asking Ryan, but he always smelled like weed, and he'd rather have hypothermia than smell like weed. His mom would kill him.

It was at that moment when a black Mercedes-Benz pulled up to Frank on the side of the road. 

"Hey, pretty boy."

Frank glanced up and stared into the car. The boy in black from school was sitting in the drivers seat. Gerard.

"It's getting kinda late for you to be out alone in Jersey, ain't it?" 

Frank shrugged. 

Gerard's sharp features grew soft. "Frank, do you not have a place to stay tonight?"

Frank stared at him solemnly.

"I know I'm a total stranger and it's probably weird that I'm asking you this, but do you want to crash at my place tonight? We have plenty of room, and it's kind of lonely. And even thought you don't really talk, the company would be nice. Do you want to do that?"

Frank nodded.


	2. poster children and bad decisions

Gerard Way was the poster child for bad decisions. He had no impulse control, and if it weren't for his best friend, Amber, he probably would've jumped off of a building by now. 

He wasn't sure, though, if this was one of his bad decisions. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to the seat to his right, and saw only the outline of Frank's wavy dark hair. 

He thought for a moment. Frank could potentially be a serial killer, and would kill his whole family. But Gerard was persuasive, and he could most likely to talk the shorter boy out of it. He decided that he would convince Frank to just kill him instead of his whole family. Death usually sounded like the best option, and besides, he missed his mom. He hated living with his douchebag father.

Frank turned his head, and Gerard attempted to study his face in the darkness. He had sharp features, but perfectly plump lips. His dark hair fell in a wave acrossed his face. His eyes were dark too, but they looked really sad. Almost empty. 

Gerard felt his heart sink in his chest as he pulled into the gravel driveway of his two-story brick house.

"Uh, we're here," he said awkwardly, and then cringed. Why was he acting so fucking awkward? It was just another guy. No one special.

The light on the porch flickered on, and Gerard bounded up the steps to the front door. The lock clicked, and he stepped inside, Frank standing behind him clumsily. Mikey, his little brother, was sprawled out on the couch watching a cartoon.

"Hey, Mikes, I brought a friend home. This is Frank. Frank, this is Mikey." 

Frank held out his hand, and the younger boy took it. 

"Hey, uh, let me or G know if you need anything, okay?" 

Frank nodded, his eyes not leaving Mikey's face.

"Okay, uh, Frank, you follow me. We'll get you some blankets. Mikey will order some pizza. Do you like pizza?"

Frank nodded solemnly. 

"Okay, Mikey will get some pizza, then. Do you need some clothes to change into?"

Frank's bony shoulders poked outwards as he shrugged. 

"Okay, I'll get you a hoodie and some sweats. You can shower if you want." 

Gerard mouthed a thank you to his brother as he and Frank ambled upstairs in the dark. He pushed a nearby door open, and flipped on the light. It was his room, his safe place. He grabbed a black hoodie from the closet and a pair of gray sweats. 

"Okay, so I'll get blankets, you can shower. The bathroom is the farthest door on the left. There are towels and stuff in the cabinet." 

Frank nodded a quick thank you, and shuffled down the hall.

Gerard slumped against his wall. What was he doing? Not only was he being ridiculous, but the attitude he wanted to portray was fading-fast. Why was he getting so nervous around a boy who could even speak?

"Hey, G, the pizza guy's here. Where's Frank?" His energetic little brother rapidly spoke. 

Gerard's eyes darted upwards. "A, Frank's in the shower in my bathroom. B, I'll be down in a second. C, I told you to knock, Mikey. You gotta remember that."

"I'm sorry, G. Also, dad called. He's gonna be late again."

"Okay, uh, let me grab some money. How much is the pizza?"

"Seven dollars and fifty cents. See Gerard, look how well I remembered that."

Gerard gave his brother a high-five. "I'm proud of you, Mikes, you're getting a lot better."

After Gerard got the pizza, Frank was eventually out of the shower. His black waves were plastered to his forehead and his brown eyes were wide. 

"So, we have an extra bed in my room where you can sleep. Mikey offered to sleep in my dad's bed because he usually crashes on the couch when he works late anyway. We have cheese pizza and Christmas movies, and we have other movie options too, in case you're completely not down for that or something."

After sitting through about an hour-and-a-half of "How The Grinch Stole Christmas", and inhaling two pizzas, Mikey fell asleep, and Gerard's eyelids were beginning to get heavy.

"I'm gonna take Mikes up to bed, and then I think I'm gonna go to bed as well. You don't have to though. You could go whenever. It's not a big deal."

Frank nodded, and then followed Gerard up the stairs and into his room. 

"The bed on the left is yours. There are extra blankets in my closet." Gerard whispered, being extra careful not to wake his brother.

After tucking Mikey in, he carefully went into his room to find Frank passed out, clutching a blue blanket. Gerard laid on his back in his own warm bed, staring at the ceiling for awhile, until his eyes fluttered shut and he fell into his own deep, dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i know this chapter really freaking sucked, but please, please, please, don't give up on me yet. it'll get better. (and also writers block likes to ruin things for me)


End file.
